weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Opigee
2ro JOIN THE 2RO ARMY! DESTROY 0, 1, AND 3-9! ____________________ | | | 2 | < > | | | | _____________________ You listen here! This user is Opigee. Ya know what that means? If you upset him, he can make an evil clone of you that Wants to kill you. SO BE CAREFUL! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Opigee (Weegee's long-lost-cousin).jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Chat The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 22:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC) You would have known if you would have read the rules. You had horrible grammar. Lord Starkiller (talk) 21:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 14:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Why is the Opigee image so small? :( Chat The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 22:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 15:42, April 7, 2014 (UTC) So, you do it on paint and maximize it, correct? I know an easier way. You just have to make the space around the image smaller, that way your image will be big and not squeezed. :) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 13:31, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how to maximize and minimize your screen in Microsoft Paint? Hey, opigee! Add a picture to your account, please! I almost didn't ban you, because of a spammer, that was banned a few days ago. Yoshiki (talk) 16:10, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 12:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It's spelled Answer, are you British? Friend of the "truly awsome" Puralleo are my enemies. --Karkat (talk) 19:53, April 15, 2014 (UTC) So are we done freaking out about a little joke I deleted??? WEEGEE!!! (talk) 14:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Truce WEEGEE!!! (talk) 16:34, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Opigee, I made a mistake about you. You look like a good chap, so I will redmove you from my hated list. Sorry, for the inconvinience. By: The only homestuck troll hereKarkat (talk) 17:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) P.S. If you don't mind, I made you a v3 form. JUst check your character page. AGAIN Karkat (talk) 18:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) aww!! thank you opigee for calin me cool! ^.^ -therealulona Yes.Erisolsprite (talk) 15:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Why? A #Reasons.Erisolsprite (talk) 15:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Want to chat? Lord Starkiller (talk) 01:41, May 12, 2014 (UTC) "I wish I was Thejyc ...Nope! I'm glad who I am! =D But, you, (AKA Thejyc), are still cool." Haha thanks for supporting me! [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] And what EXACTLY do you want to get, by asking Rusmarrs2 to add me in RIOS7? Erisolsprite (talk) 13:53, May 15, 2014 (UTC) -_- You just take things seriously, don't you? By the sprite: Erisolsprite (talk) 09:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Did you see my article of my army, so that NOW you have your own error clones?! Again: Erisolsprite (talk) 09:47, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I JUST ASKED! By:Erisolsprite (talk) 15:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I am beggining to complain should I keep or remove you from the hated lisssst. Again:Erisolsprite (talk) 15:27, May 16, 2014 (UTC) problems?meh. --Erisolsprite (talk) 22:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 05:18, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Can i join the Opiziihz? i have clones that can help and i made a photo of an error clone. :D Sling King (talk) 04:10, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Opigee, wanna make more kinds of clones or help me with mine or make your own universe? Respond in my talk page and do this ~ ~ ~ ~ just put together Just make a new one Make a new version of Metal Sonic Fortran. It was deleted for a reason. Lord Starkiller 22:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I said make a new page instead of Baladoe. Not recreate it. Lord Starkiller 16:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Rename name it, and do not leave a redirect behind. Lord Starkiller 21:36, June 6, 2014 (UTC) OMAI GARSH ! BRILLIANT! HAHUAHE XDD WAIT...GENO IS MINEEE! >▲< Dont send pics in alphas wiki SEND IT IN THERE XDDD http://geno-x-wario-club-of-lulz.wikia.com/wiki/Geno_X_Wario ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 11:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Lets come back to the problem with the stretched images... Do you have a PC? :) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 13:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Important Message I need to talk to you as soon as possible. Lord Starkiller 01:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) It is about joining your wiki. And something else. But I can explain that later, since your not on until 5:30. Lord Starkiller 15:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆ (talk) 18:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Good job. If you find stopping to comment and read offensive to you blog posts he right thing to do (which is, if the blog post is actually bothering you), don't. I was just saying my opinion, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but it seems I did. I am sorry. I actually just wanted to know why people make these wikis. I just thought it would be a good idea to write articles in this wiki instead of making an other wiki. I just thought people would read it here, not somewhere else. I guess I was wrong. Once again, I am sorry. You did a smart choice. :) come to chat :) Apolgy. Hi I know what I did was lazy and dumb. So sorry. Signed Genoeegee2005 (talk) 20:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Geno. XD Nice. Russmarrs2 (talk) 16:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC)'Russmarrs2''' Hi Opigee. I made your Ultimate Form when i was bored. Did you liked it or not I want to eat your soul :3 (talk) 17:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 08:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hey Opigee, you may become an admin soon. I have hope. but other than that, can you help me make some pictures? I don't have a Mac or a Windows I have an ACER so can you help plz? ~~Gabeharrison49: The Ruler of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) will that be 5:30 amto 8:30 pm? or am? Thanks for the Help Thank you for the Gabtran. But when you make Willeo you have to make him brown, he's based on my brother and my brother in brown. I'm not being racist. Thanks. Oh yeah. He also likes the color green not red. And his hair is black ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) It's fine No, that's actually great work! Thanks! ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) About Kronogee Can you make Kronogee? He has a white shirt, Black Pants, A Orange Cap, black gloves and Blonde Hair. he also has orange shooes and a white 'stache ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) Wow thanks. Thta's just how I pictured it :D And those eyes are nice bonus. so I have one last request for today (unless you wanna do more) and that's nuculargee he has the same colors as Doofusgee but with a nuke symbol on his chest. And that Mecalleo is great, just need to color it and it'll be fine ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) Here you go ~~Gabeharrison49: The Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ (Talk) Another Reply. Thank you for the help dude :) And the Granldolorlf mecalleo Prototype is good excpet his clothes have to be the same collors of Gabgee and Gabtran and the hat has to be like Willeos To change your Admin Colour You need to go th=o the MediaWiki:Common.css and type something like this. a*="Message_Wall:Opigee", a*="Message_Wall:Opigee" { color: orange; } And for your Username go to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css and type this a="/wiki/User:Opigee" { color: orange } ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 03:01, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Go to your wikis URL and go to this: http://opigee.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css follow the Username stats there http://opigee.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css Follow the Message Wall there Okay sorry, I was just havin fun, after all I did say he can't kill gods... ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 00:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) I got to talk to you. The Veteran 16:41, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Am I the only one whos can sketch? Swift can sketch too. Sigh.. I guess there is nothing to do. Here ya go [[User:NourGodly1592|'The Weegee Creepy Master']][[User:NourGodly1592|'|']][[User:NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']] 14:07, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi! My friend, you have some good pages alright! ~ Betalleo here! Here is the photo! Hope you like it! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 13:06, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I'll make you a Lingo Opigee, but Maino doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a friend of mine.TommyProductionsInc (talk) 02:50, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright, here he is!TommyProductionsInc (talk) 03:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC) That's your decision, not mine. Venom (Talk) Join The A.A.M.F.A. Together, we will take down the A.M.F.A. Pickleodeon (talk) 18:11, October 3, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gabeharrison49/AD%27s_Next_Possible_Creation here's that page you luved, it got deleted, yet I had back-up Okay, so I copied everything on my wiki (since admins won't allow it) so we can make the exact same thing on my wiki just go to the link and replace "Weegeepedia" with "Gabe" and we can remake the page, sorry for the inconvenience --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 02:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) HERE DANG IT http://gabe.wikia.com/wiki/AD%27s_Joke_Page --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 02:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki I agree with you,Opigee.For now the best new Pureegee design i saw is This The Emperor 10:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Your request has been made! http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/OppO By that monster on the indigo cliffs: SWAGOMON, THE SWAGGER KAIJU! (talk) 07:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Opigee who is Weegeeghymiichuiiyii? Please create the page. Pickleodeon (talk) 19:35, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Opigee, since I was on the top 10 list for people to make Opigees until your computer got fixed, I decided to practice my Opigee-making skills. So I made Opimon. Do you like it? Pickleodeon (talk) 19:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Opigee I made Opifoxy. Do you like it? Pickleodeon (talk) 01:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey look I made Opiopigee Pickleodeon (talk) 18:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Nice! My OOT Waluigi hack got featured on there :D Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:44, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 Your request has been made. Pickleodeon (talk) 22:59, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I used Freddy? O.o anyway sure!Take him :D IT'S ME 13:20, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Remember when you added a photo entitled "The powerful one"? Well I remade him! Hope you like it :D Pickleodeon (talk) 21:38, December 2, 2014 (UTC) HOREE SHEAIT. I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT IT. - Peach Freak Uh, on TheMLPlover's talk page, you said "I heard you were Pickleodeon's brother." WTF? Yes Prarlio, you really need a signature. (talk) 14:26, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Don't have a title Even though you didn't ask me to do Toy Fredoxonnangica this is my attempt at it. Mangled 'n' Tangled (talk) 01:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Pinnacle Studio and Paint Shop Pro are what I used to make the Rise of Sqeegee videos and a lot of my animations. Russmarrs2 (talk) 21:06, December 26, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 Judjing by your activity in the FNAF fanon wiki, I assume you have moved there, am I right? I'm a perfect copy of the original X. (talk) 13:54, January 1, 2015 (UTC) seriously? WHY BRING THAT UP HERE? WE ARE NOT FNAF FF (Fan-Fiction)! The guy who takes stuff literally, and no Prarlio, you don't need a signature... no offense. 23:43, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Opigee! Remember me from the FNaFF wiki? So this wiki appears very nice, but what can I do? Even though you may not be well known, you deserve to live on ~Foxstar241 19:15, January 17, 2015 (UTC) it's ok, and thank you. I accept your apology. --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 00:15, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I know your real name. the pingas are coming Hey, Bro, Can you help me with my life's story? The main part is that Zalleo is unpopular and paints his clothes like Pureegee's/Puralleo's. Then he calls himself Puralleo. Can you help make it intresting? Signed, The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 18:38, September 7, 2015 (UTC) They are coming I will make UnOpigee. YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 21:58, December 2, 2015 (UTC)